Letter to Hughes
by DLCATS
Summary: A one shot of a Letter to Maes Hughes


**_Just as a forewarning, I wrote this instead of watching my least favorite episode in the series.  
_** ** _I may not make you cry, but I made myself cry with this one.  
_** ** _Thank you for reading and please leave a review._**

* * *

Dear Maes,

It's been a while since we last talked. I'm sorry about that. A lot has happened in that time… a lot has happened. Let's start off with the simple news. You were right, like you always were. Everything you said, everything you predicted, you figured it all out… and I was too stupid to listen. I'm sorry for that. Something I'm pretty sure you didn't guess; King Bradley was a Homunculi. There turned out to be seven in total, all named after sins. Bradley was also known as Wrath. He's dead now, Bradley that is, him and all the other Homunculi, and the strange man whom they called "Father". This "Father" man turned out to be a Homunculi himself, created in Xerxes, and of course he was connected to those Elric boys. But that's a long story, for another time. As for the one called Greed, I did not extradite the revenge on him that I had planned. There was no way I could after he had been reverted to nothing more than a worm. Even he found himself pathetic enough to take his own life. Not a day goes by that I do not regret doing it for him.

I'm still in contact with your wife and daughter, just like you'd have wanted of me. In fact, little Alicia just got married last week. It's hard to believe she's 23 now, time sure has flown by with her. And don't worry, he is a right young gentleman. Interestingly enough, Alicia asked me to walk her down the aisle. I was very honored to do so, but the entire time I swore I could feel you next to me, angrily pointing a gun at the poor young man waiting at the other end. One of the few moments I was glad you couldn't be there. The wedding was very beautiful, if I do say so myself, and they make a very lovely couple. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a grandpa in the next few months you old man.

Speaking of kids, you'd never believe who else is married, and already has kids. A one Mr. Edward Elric. Him and Ms. Winry Rockbell tied the knot a while back and have two rambunctious children that are about to reach adult hood, a boy and a girl. And you'll never guess who they made the godfather. Me! Of all people. Alphonse isn't doing much worse off either, he's gone and found himself a Xinesse princess, and they have a whole hoard of Elric's. Thankfully I am not the godfather of those children. To be honest, those boys have been real quiet since Ed was awarded the title of "Hero of Amestris", much to his distaste. The people of central even went so far as to erect a statue of him as a kid in a square, it's always a good laugh to take his kids there to see it when they come to visit me.

On the topic of statues, I hope you don't mind me erecting one in honor of you. To be honest, I feel as if you would have complained about it not being bigger, even with it being ten feet tall already. It stands right in front of Central Headquarters, in a park I had built around it, to serve as a way to remember you, and as a symbol of hope for the future.

I almost forgot to tell you. All our hard work was not for nothing. I finally made it buddy. Shortly after the downfall of Bradley, I was made Furher of Amestris. Of course it was what I had always wanted, but I felt lonely up there without my right hand man. My goal was to fix the country, and to remove all corrupt officials, myself included in that list of officials, but after I transferred the country over to a democracy, I was unanimously voted in as Furher, and have been unable to shake the role ever since.

Every day I live for the days you've lost, every act for those which you can't commit, every smile, for the moments you'll never experience. I miss you so much, and not a day goes by that I do not morn the loss of you. You were a great man, and you deserved these moments and memories so much more than I do. I hope you're living large on the other side Hughes.

With love.

Your friend,

 _Furher Roy Mustang_


End file.
